


Take me to the place of your sweet love

by reina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina/pseuds/reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin visits Regina the day after she kisses him in the woods. AU after 3x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to the place of your sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from a prompt I received on Tumblr. Title taken from "So High" by Ghost Loft.

     “We’ll figure something out, Regina. We  _always_  do,” Mary Margret says, her hand tightening on the older woman’s elbow. Regina nods, rubbing her temples wearily, while leaning against the banister in her front foyer.

     “We better,” Emma grouses. “I’m tired of all this fairytale crap.” Regina’s lips quirk, as she catches the glare Hook shoots at the blonde. 

     “Let’s get going,” David says, pressing a gentle hand to Mary Margret’s lower back. She nods and looks back at Regina once more.

     “Good night,” she says, her voice still as sweet as ever. A part of Regina, no matter their reconciliation, can’t help the way her stomach churns at the sound of it. They file out of her home, bidding her goodbye and she responds in the like, her tone courteous. Just as she steps into the threshold, watching as the Charmings and Hook make their way to their respective vehicles, she catches sight of Robin, his head bobbing above her hedges. Her pulse immediately picks up, and she shifts on the balls of her feet, wondering what he’s doing here. She can’t quite hear the exchange between them, as Snow turns to speak to him, but she catches the way he smiles almost sheepishly and dips his head.

     “M’lady,” he says in greeting once he’s finally made his way up her walk-way, to her front door. Her eyes flicker around them, searching for anyone that would spot them, seeing as the other guests have left.

     “Robin,” she breathes. “What are you doing here?”

     “I… needed to speak to you,” he admits, reaching out for her. His hand freezes before he makes contact with her, and he drops it to his side. Regina catches the movement and can’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. “I hope I’m not intruding.” His gaze is so tentative, it only makes her want to step closer to him, grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him into a kiss just as she had the night before.

     “You’re not,” she says, stepping back inside before she does anything irrational. “Come in.”

     They move into the living room, sitting down across from each other and she watches him as he looks around her home, taking everything in with curious eyes. She waits a few moments before she speaks up again, just taking the time to observe him, scrutinizing his expression, his posture, the way his eyes light up when he realizes she’s staring at him… She doesn’t allow her cheeks to pink when he catches her looking at his lips; her pride won’t allow it. “Is there something specific you needed to speak to me about,” she asks, averting her eyes. 

     “I think you know  _exactly_  what I came here to talk about, Regina.” His eyes are soft, yet serious, when she meets them again. She feels her stomach flutter and she sucks in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly.

     “Alright,” she nods once, pursing her lips. “What about it?”

     “You never really gave me an explanation before you ran off,” he says, raising a brow. Regina blinks, crossing her arms defensively. 

     “I didn’t  _run_  off,” she grouses, avoiding his gaze. 

     “Pardon me,” he begins, an amused smirk playing on his lips. “You magicked yourself off.”

     “I— … It was… impulsive. And for that I apologize.”

     “For what?” he asks, tilting his head. “The kiss or… the magic?” 

     “Both, I suppose,” she says, uncrossing her arms and placing them in her lap, her eyes following the lining of her pants down her leg.

     “Do you… regret it?” he asks carefully. She can tell by his tone that she wants her to meet his gaze; it’s imploring. She doesn’t exactly know how to answer his question.

      “In some ways…” she says honestly. She barely knows the man, and can’t understand how she let herself get so caught up in her emotions in this way. She was known for being reckless at times, not thinking things through thoroughly when it came to matters of the heart. Yet, this time she hadn’t even had her heart. It had been a split second decision. 

     “I don’t,” she hears him say quietly, breaking her out of her thoughts. She finally looks up at him then, and there’s a sense of desperation in his expression. “And my gods, Regina, I want to do it again,” he whispers passionately. She feels a dull ache where her heart should be and she curses herself being for being able to  _feel_ so much without the organ.

     “I want that too,” she whispers back.

     She’s surprised by the quick way he rises from the sofa, and walks over to her before holding out his hand. She takes it carefully, allowing him to help her stand, and relishes the gentle way he brings her closer to him. It’s so different from the desperate way they’d clung to each other the night before. 

     “I’ve never felt so drawn to anyone before— in my entire life,” he murmurs, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Regina leans into his touch, her eyes falling shut with the tender way his course hand cups her cheek.

     “Neither have I,” she responds, as she rests her hands on his chest, feeling his heart thrumming beneath her touch. His hand drops and he wraps both arms around her waist, pulling her closer before he leans down, his lips brushing against hers lightly. She parts her lips, responding in kind, the kiss turning bolder as her fingers tighten in his shirt.

     Soon, they’re panting against each others lips, only breaking apart for the much needed oxygen to fill their lungs before they’re diving back in again. Her tongue traces his upper lip before slipping back into his mouth, meeting his strokes thrust for thrust. 

     She feels his touch become daring, his hands moving down her back to grip her backside firmly, and pulling her hips into his. Regina lets out a breathy moan at that, causing his kisses to grow more frantic, breaking away from her lips and trailing down her neck. 

     “I want you,” he growls, when she bucks her hips against the leg he’s slipped in between hers.

     “Then take me,” she breathes, her arms coming to wrap around his neck, letting her arch her body into his. His grip lowers to her thighs and suddenly he’s lifting her with ease, walking back towards where he’d spotted the stairs when he’d first entered the house.

     With the right amount of manoeuvring, they find themselves in her bedroom, standing in front of her bed, peeling away the clothing from each others’ body piece by piece. When she’s left in nothing but her lingerie, he steps back to look at her in the glow of the street lights shining in from the unobscured windows. Regina shifts and resists the urge to cross her arms in front of her chest as his eyes roam her body hungrily. His fingers reach out for the strap of her bra, and his lips quirk up at the corners.

     “The garments of this world continue to fascinate me… especially when you’re wearing them,” he adds, looking back up into her eyes. Regina fights the smile on her lips, reaching behind and unclipping her bra. She slides it off of herself slowly, watching him closely. Robin steps forward, once more, placing his hands on her hips as he leans down and kisses her forehead, the loss of her heels creating much more of a height difference than she would have imagined. 

     She feels his hands leave her hips, moving up to cup her breasts in his hands. She shivers, her nipples pebbling further as they brush against the palms of his hands. She arches against him, her eyes fluttering shut and his fingers find her nipples, rolling and tugging them lightly. 

     “Robin,” she whispers, feeling his arousal press against her stomach. She can’t ignore the almost painful throbbing of her core. “Please.”

     “I wish to savour this moment,” he responds, before his mouth is moving down to replace his fingers. Regina whimpers at the sensation of his tongue lapping at her breast and his stubble brushing pleasantly against her soft skin.

     After he pays the same attention to the other breast, he’s kneeling before her, kissing the skin of her hip as his fingers hook into her panties. He brings them down her legs slowly, brushing the palms of his hands along her skin as he does so, and she can’t help the way her knees weaken in response to his touch. Her hips buck up without her consent towards his face when he presses a kiss, low, on her belly, causing him to chuckle lightly. “Be patient, my Queen,” he is all says before lowering his mouth on her, making her cry out.

~~~

     It’s only dawn when she wakes, the sun not yet risen. Her room is bright enough, due to the open curtains, for her to be able to see her surroundings. But, It’s only when she turns her head to look to her left, that the events from the night before come rushing back to her. She sucks in a deep breath, biting down on her bottom lip as she takes in the serene look on his face. She hasn’t seen that look many times before, knowing that she’s caused plenty of the creases on his forehead.

     Regina reaches out tentatively, brushing her fingers across his brows, following the line of his nose, before trailing across his cheek. Robin lets out a soft sigh, his arms tightening around her waist, causing her to pause, and pull her hand back to her side.

     “You’re staring again,” he says suddenly, his scratchy voice making her stomach flip.

     “Can’t help it,” she retorts, smiling when he pulls her deeper into their embrace. His eyes finally open, crystal blue meeting her own. His lips break out into a smile, as her leg slips over his, and he reaches forward to cup the back of her neck, before bringing his mouth to hers, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

     “Good morning,” he whispers, after a few moments, pecking her lips again.

     “Good morning,” she responds, running her hand across this chest, pressing herself into his side. She stays quiet as she lets his eyes search her face, watching as they linger on her lips before he brushes his thumb across her top lip. 

     “You’re exquisite,” he says quietly, his eyes boring into hers. Regina lets out a shaky breath. It isn’t as if it’s the first time someone’s informed her of her beauty, but it’s the way he seems to be looking  _inside_  of her— deep into her  _very soul_ — that makes her chest squeeze painfully. His hand falls to her hip, running down her thigh until he has to pull it up high, bringing her closer to him. 

     “Thank you,” she whispers. It only takes a second for her to make the decision to wrap her leg around his waist and slip on top of him. Straddling his hips, the sheet slips down and pools around her waist, as she smiles down at him softly. It’s aggravating how much she wants him— how much of herself she’s willing to give to him. 

     His hands automatically fall to her waist, before she’s reaching down for them with her own and lacing their fingers together. She rocks her hips forward, sucking in a breath at the sensation. He doesn’t rush her, despite how much she can feel that he needs her— as his eyes roam her body admiringly. She can feel the deep throbbing in her core, despite how sore she already is from the night before, and she lets out another breathy moan at the next rock of her hips. 

     It isn’t until she lifts herself and sinks down on to him, breathing out a content sigh, that Robin’s grip on her hands tighten.

~~~

     She’s standing in front of the oven, with a pan and two eggs in her hand when she speaks. “Scrambled or fried?” she asks, attempting to look over her shoulder at him while he runs a mess of sloppy kisses up and down her neck. She’s embarrassed by the shrill giggle that leaves her lips when his fingers skitter down her sides. “Robin,” she almost whines, feeling him smile against the skin of her neck. She puts the items down, fearing that she might just crush one of the eggs in her grip.

     “I like when you laugh like that,” he murmurs, fingers brushing over the tie at the front of her robe.

     “I’m trying to make you breakfast,” she protests, even though she can’t wipe the smile from her face. 

     “But I already ate. It was rather delicious, might I add,” he retorts, slipping his arms around her waist. She feels her cheeks heat and purses her lips, before rolling her eyes. 

     “Maybe I should just crack these eggs above your head,” she quips. He laughs behind her, his chest rumbling against her back and she revels in the feeling.

     “Perhaps—” His response is halted at the sound of the door bell, and Regina freezes. She can’t remember inviting anyone over today and it  _really_  wouldn’t do if her sister gifted her with an impromptu visit once more.

     “What in the seven heavens was that?” he asks, confusion marring his handsome features, and she turns in his embrace. Regina bites her lip to repress a smile as she realizes that he’s probably unfamiliar with the concept of electronic doorbells.

     “That was the door,” she answers, slipping from his hold and making her way over to the door. Seeing only Emma on the other side, she sighs with relief, tightening her robe around her body before opening it.

     Emma looks at her in surprise, her eyes sweeping over her frame. Regina shifts, her exposed feet cold from the wind.

     “Hey, it’s… “ Emma looks down at the phone in her hand. “It’s 10:30,” she finished with a puzzled expression.

     “Is it something urgent, Miss Swan?” Regina asks, searching the blonde’s face for any signs of distress. 

     “No. I just thought I’d pick yo— Ooh,” Emma stops, spotting something behind her. Regina turns just enough to look over her shoulder and her eyes widen at the sight of Robin, bare-chested in just his boxers, with a small smirk on his lips. She supposes she should have told him to stay in the kitchen. “Uh…  _Okay_. Never mind then. I’ll just…” the blonde laughs nervously, stepping back. “I’ll go.”

     Regina purses her lips, fighting the blush on her cheeks as she looks back at her. “Yes,” she says, struggling to keep her voice neutral. “I think that will be best.”

     “Yeah, I’ll see you later.” 

     She feels Robin’s arms wrap around her waist and she relaxes against him, as they watch the blonde walk back to her yellow beetle. 

     “Are you proud of yourself?” Regina murmurs, trying to ignore how comfortable she feels in his embrace.

     “Oh, yes,” he responds. She can just  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. “Very much so.”


End file.
